kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Prinsesse van Hart
Die Sewe Prinsesse van Hart (セブンプリンセス Sebun Purinsesu, letterlik "Sewe Prinsesse") (in engels Seven Princesses of Heart) is jong-vrouens met harte van suiwer lig, sonder duisternis. Hul harte is sewe uit twintig stukke van die χ-lem. Hulle blyk te wees die enigste mense in die heelal wie se harte natuurlik vry van duisternis gebore word. Alhoewel min van hulle werklike prinsesse is, word die Sewe Prinsesse na hierdie naam verwys as diegene wat die deur na die duisternis kan oopmaak deur hulle almal bymekaar te bring en die deur na die duisternis sal oopmaak en die een wat daarin slaag, sal die kragwins en word om te heers oor die wêrelde. Prinsesse wat hul hart verloor, word nie harteloos nie, want hulle het geen duisternis om die proses te aktiveer nie. Dit is egter moontlik vir die Prinsesse om Nobodies op spesiale geleenthede te skep, bewys deur die bestaan van Kairi se Niemand, Naminé. Die lede Die oorspronklike sewe Prinsesse van Hart is: *Kairi: Voormalige inwoner van Radiant Garden, aangeneem dogter van die burgemeester na die Eilande van lot. *Alice: 'N Meisie wat verlore geraak het in die wêreld van Wonderland. *Sneeuwitjie: Prinses van Dwarf Woodlands. *Jasmine: Prinses van Agrabah. *Belle: "Gevangene" by Beast's Castle. *Aspoestertjie: Jong-vrou van haar huis in die kasteel van drome. *Aurora: Prinses van die Betoverde Koninkryk. Die Nuwe Sewe Harte sluit in: *Kairi: Voormalige inwoner van Radiant Garden, aangeneem dogter van die burgemeester na die Eilande van lot. *Rapunzel: Prinses van Koninkryk van Corona. *Elsa: Koningin van Arendelle. *Anna: Prinses van Arendelle. Vyf van die Prinsesse van Hart is ook deel van die . Alice en Kairi is nie amptelik deel van die Disney-prinsesse nie, alhoewel Alice af en toe langs hulle verskyn het. Opvallend, Ariel en Mulan is Disney-prinsesse, maar is nie prinsesse van die hart nie Storie Voordat Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Ná die Sleutelswaard-oorlog het die χ-lem in twintig stukke gebreek: sewe ligte en dertien skutte van die duisternis. Hierdie sewe stukke het die harte geword van sewe suiwer meisies. Die suiwer ligte sou weer opgeneem word in nuwe meisies as hul huidige vaartuie vergaan. As die vaartuie ook bewus is dat hulle 'n suiwer lig het, kan hulle kies om dit vry te laat, sodat dit weer in 'n nuwe meisie kan weggesteek word. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Meester Xehanort soek na die Prinsesse van Hart as deel van sy plan om sewe harte van suiwer lig te vind vir een van sy skemas om die χ-lem te verforseer. Vir die doel het Xehanort die bestaan van die Prinsesse van Hart en die bestaan van ander wêrelde aan Maleficent geopenbaar. Na die plasing van een van die prinsesse, Aurora in 'n vervloekte sluimer op die hoogste toring van die Betoverde Koninkryk, manipuleer Maleficent Terra, om die hart van Aurora te kry. Uiteindelik word haar hart vrygespreek deur Ventus en kort nadat die vloek deur prins Phillip opgehef is, het sy haar met haar familie herenig. Met die inligting wat Xehanort aan haar gegee het, het Maleficent haar wêreld verlaat om die ander ses Prinseses van Hart te vind. Aspoestertjie ontmoet 'n geminimeerde Ventus wanneer Jaq haar vertel van hul nuwe vriend se voorkoms. Terwyl sy gaan om haar take te voltooi, vind Ven en Jaq materiaal wat nodig is om 'n prinseses toga vir Cinderella te maak. Hoewel haar rok klaar is, ruk haar stiefstrokies dit uitmekaar om te verhoed dat sy die koninklike bal bywoon. Terwyl hy in die tuin huil, help die Goeie feë haar om 'n nuwe rok en 'n kar te maak om haar na die bal te begelei, met Terra as haar lyfwag. Alhoewel sy die prins ontmoet, word sy gedwing om die kasteel om middernag te verlaat, aangesien die magie op hierdie punt eindig. Wanneer haar stiefma uitvind oor haar teenwoordigheid by die bal, sluit sy haar in die toring voor die Groot Hertog aankom. Maar Jaq en Aqua kom bymekaar om haar vry te laat, en help haar uiteindelik om die glas pantoffel wat sy verloor het toe sy die bal verlaat het, te probeer. Lady Tremaine doen dan 'n kragtige Unversed aan om haar uit te skakel, maar Aqua slaag daarin om dit te verslaan en die meisie na Prince Charming te bring. Sneeuwitjie praat met Terra terwyl hy blomme pluk, maar sy vlug in die bos in vrees wanneer Terra sy Sleutelswaard oproep deur die verskyning van die Unversed. Terwyl sy bang is in die bos, ontmoet sy Ventus, wat haar vir die veiligheid na die huis van die Sewe Dwerge bring. Nadat sy die gifappel wat deur die koningin gegee is, gebyt het, is sy vervloek in 'n diep slaap totdat die prins haar op die lippe soen en die betowering breek. Sneeuwitjie sê dan haar afskeid na haar vriende en gaan op reis met haar ware liefde. 'N Vierjarige Kairi, wat steeds saam met haar ouma in die Radiant Garden woon, word deur 'n groep Unversed gejaag tot Koning Mickey en Aqua tot haar redding kom. Kairi raak aan Aqua se Sleutelswaard, onophoudelik begin met die bemaak, sodat sy later 'n Sleutelswaard kan gebruik. Nadat Mickey haar verlaat, gee Kairi Aqua blomme as 'n teken van dankbaarheid en Aqua plaas 'n beskermende tower op haar halssnoer. Wanneer sy terugkeer na haar ouma, vra sy haar om haar storie oor die lig en die duisternis te vertel. Kingdom Hearts Die Sewe Prinsesse van Hart maak hul eerste verskyning tydens Sora se Duik na die hart. Daar is vier gebrandskilderde vensters wat die drie prinsesse uit Ventus se geheue verteenwoordig en 'n vierde prinses, Belle. Daar is ook 'n vyfde venster met drie gestileerde prinses silhoeëtjies op die drie vry prinsesse, Alice, Jasmine en Kairi. Sedert sy haar tuiswêreld verlaat het, het Maleficent haar bondgenote en die Hartelose gebruik om die wêrelde te verwoes en en versamel vier van die prinsesse voor Sora se avontuur begin. Toe kom Sora na Wonderland waar hy Alice ontmoet het wat ontvoer is. Belowend om Riku te help met die voorneme om Kairi se hart te herstel, onbewus daarvan dat sy 'n prinses is, Maleficent, het hom gebruik om Jasmine vas te vang. Alhoewel 'n dooie punt met Wendy bereik is, het 'n vals voorsprong, Maleficent later van Kairi se identiteit geleer. Omdat Kairi haar hart egter aan Sora in die chaos van die Eilande van lot se vernietiging gegee het, was toegang tot die Finale Sleutelgat in Hollow Bastion onmoontlik. Nadat hy die aktiwiteite van Maleficent nagekom het en Riku se liggaam vir hom geneem het, het Xehanort se Heartless Ansem die harte van die oorblywende ses prinsesse gebruik om die Sleutelswaard van hart te skep om Kairi se hart van binne in Sora vry te laat. Toe Sora die waarheid besef het nadat hy sy aanvaller afgedryf het, het hy homself met die Sleutelswaard gesteek om Kairi se hart te bevry, 'n aksie wat ook die ander ses prinsesse herstel het en het daarna die Finale sleutelgat geopen en Ansem toegelaat om voort te gaan na die einde van die wêreld, waar Kingdom Hearts geleë was. Terwyl Kairi na Traverse Town gebring is, het die ander prinsesse in Hollow Bastion gebly om die vloei van die duisternis wat van die nog oop-sleutelgat af te begin, te stop totdat Sora kon terugkeer. Nadat die sleutelgat verseël was, het die prinsesse geduldig gewag vir sy oorwinning teen Ansem sodat hulle kon terugkeer huis toe, wat uiteindelik gebeur toe Kingdom Hearts verseël is en die wêreld herstel het. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Alice, Jasmine, Belle en Kairi verskyn almal as vye van Sora se herinneringe tydens sy avontuur in Kasteel van vergetelheid. Alice word weer gevang deur die Koningin van Harte, wat daarvan beskuldig word dat sy haar herinneringe steel, maar Sora slaag daarin om haar te verlig. Belle verskyn weer in Hollow Bastion waar die heks Maleficent haar dwing om die Beast in 'n hartelose te draai, maar Belle weier en uiteindelik haarself opoffer om die Beast te beskerm. Sy word later herstel ná Maleficent se nederlaag. Jasmine word weereens gevang deur die bose vizier Jafar, maar Aladdin en Sora kom betyds in die redding. Aladdin hoop om 'n prins te word om haar gelyk te word, maar besluit later om homself te laat Jasmine waardeer vir wie hy werklik is. Kairi verskyn nie persoonlik nie, hoewel sy steeds die grootste rol van alle Prinsesse speel. Soos Sora, Donald, Goofy en Jiminy deur die Kasteel van vergetelheid reis, begin Sora se herinneringe van haar verander en uiteindelik vervang word deur haar Niemand, Naminé. Maar deur weer Kairi te onthou, begin Sora sy verlore herinneringe wat deur Naminé weggeskeur is, terug te kry. In Riku se verhaal verskyn Naminé as Kairi om te vertel dat Riku nie van die duisternis in sy hart wegsteek nie. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine en Belle verskyn albei in hul tuiswêrelde. Kairi word verskeie kere deur Xion en Naminé genoem, asook weerspieël in Xion se voorkoms vir Roxas. Kingdom Hearts II Belle en Jasmine maak weer 'n verskyning in hul onderskeie wêrelde, maar nie as Prinsesse van Hart nie. Hulle is albei bekommerd oor hul geliefdes. Belle is gesluit in die ooste vleuel deur die Beast, wat deur Xaldin se invloed geraak word. Sy ontmoet Sora en sy vriende wanneer hulle aankom en vra hulle om die Beast se dienaars te bevry, wat almal in die kasteelhoop van die kasteel toegesluit word en later gaan sy weg om Xaldin te volg, slegs deur 'n reusagtige hartelose in die ballroom gejaag. Die herstelde Beast loop in die redding en slaag daarin om die monster met Sora, Donald en Goofy te verslaan. Soms later, Belle en die Beast maak 'n partytjie oop, wat net deur Xaldin weer onderbreek word, wat die Beast se kosbare roos steel, en sodoende hom tot die punt laat val dat hy besluit om Belle en Sora uit die kasteel te druk. Belle slaag om die roos terug te neem wanneer sy deur Xaldin gevang word en op veiligheid loop, sodat Sora en die Bees hom kan verslaan. Die Beast vra Belle dan om by hom te bly, waarna sy gelukkig saamstem. Jasmine groet Sora, Donald en Goofy wanneer hulle eers by Agrabah aankom en hulle vertel van haar bekommernis vir Aladdin, wat na die dorp gegaan het om te kyk vir aksie. Sy vra hulle om hom te kry en vra hom wat die probleem is. Jasmine is een van die eerste wat oorreed word deur Iago se moeite om by hulle aan te sluit. Soms later word Jafar uit sy lamp vrygelaat en Agrabah is weer in chaos. Terwyl Iago Sora en die ander na 'n lokval lei, vang Jafar Jasmine en berei hom voor om oor die koninkryk te regeer. Die vier krygers ontsnap egter sy val en slaan betyds terug om Jafar se boosheid te keer. In Tron se wêreld Space Paranoids, was die wagwoord om toegang tot die DTD in die dataspace te verkry, die name van die sewe prinsesse. Sodra die MCP poog om daarin te haal, verander Tron die wagwoord vir die name Sora, Donald, en Goofy. Kairi verbind indirek met Roxas en onthou weer Sora, wat sy amper heeltemal vergeet het weens Naminé se magie. Sy word later gevang deur Organisasie XIII in hul poging om Sora se woede in te samel, sodat hy meer Heartless kan verslaan en meer harte vrylê om die konstruksie van Kingdom Hearts te help bou. In die wêreld wat nooit was nie, is sy gered deur haar Niemand, Naminé, en ontmoet Riku, en later Sora. Kairi is 'n Sleutelswaard van Riku gegee. Aangesien hulle nie meer plek het om terug te gaan nie, gaan hulle saam na die toring van die Kasteel wat nooit was nie om Xemnas te konfronteer en die oorlog eens en vir altyd te beëindig nie. Sodra die oorlog verby is, kom sy saam met haar vriende terug; met Naminé en Roxas het hulle onderskeidelik met haar en Sora aangesluit. Kingdom Hearts coded Die data weergawes van Alice en Jasmine verskyn in hul onderskeie wêrelde, ook data geskep uit Jiminy se Joernaal. In hierdie storie het Alice haar geheue verloor en moet sy haar naam onthou; terwyl Jasmine eenvoudig deur Data Jafar gevang word, en wag om gered te word. 'N data-gebaseerde Kairi is getoon in Neverland op die klok toring met Riku in 'n verlore geheue terugflitse. Later verskyn die regte Kairi langs die ware Sora en Riku. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Met sy terugkeer openbaar Meester Xehanort dat die harte van die Sewe Prinsesse eintlik fragmente van suiwer lig is wat tydens die Sleutel-swaard oorlog van die χ-lem verdeel is. As gevolg hiervan wou Xehanort sy Organisasie XIII, bestaande uit diegene wat sy fragmente van sy hart besit, "dertien duisternisse" met die "sewe ligte" hê om die χ-lem te herskep. Yen Sid is bewus van hierdie bedreiging en beveel Riku om Kairi na hom toe te bring om hulle op te lei om hul nuutverworwe Sleutel-swaard vir selfverdediging te gebruik. Yen Sid leer van hierdie bedreiging en gee Riku die taak om Kairi op te lei om haarself met die Keyblade te verdedig. Voor Meester Xehanort se terugkeer, verduidelik Maleficent ook dat dit hy was wat haar vertel het om die wêreld te verower. Aangesien die gebruik van die prinsesse egter te kompleks is, herlei Maleficent haar middele van universele oorheersing elders. Sterkte en vaardighede Gesamentlike sterk punte Die sewe Prinsesse het slegs lig in hulle harte. Hierdie harte van suiwer lig laat hulle toe om die Finale Sleutelgat in Hollow Bastion oop te maak, wat veronderstel is om absolute mag oor die heelal te hou. Dit kan egter eers oopgemaak word wanneer hulle almal versamel word, en hul harte word in een of ander vorm van ritueel gebruik. Sodra die sleutelgat oopgemaak is, keer die harte terug na die liggame van die Prinsesse. Die suiwerheid van hul harte gee hulle ook die vermoë om die duisternis weg te hou of tydelik terug te hou, iets wat natuurlik aan die Prinses kom, bloot deur aanwesigheid te wees. Hoe groter die aantal Prinsesse versamel, hoe doeltreffender is hierdie vaardigheid. Daarbenewens kan hulle duisternis aantas, soos aangetoon wanneer vyf van die prinsesse Sora van 'n groot duisternis vertel. Hulle het ook gewys dat hulle die vermoë het om ander se magte te manipuleer; Byvoorbeeld, vyf van die Prinses gee Sora die krag van vuur, die opgradering van sy Vuur magie. Volgens die manga is die Prinsesse van Hart in staat om deur die Korridors van die Duisternis te reis sonder enige negatiewe effekte, want sonder die duisternis in hul harte kan hulle nie beskadig word nie. Ook, in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, verduidelik Maleficent dat sy nie Aurora se hart kan kry nie, omdat dit van suiwer lig is. D-Links Cinderella en Snow White word D-Links vir Terra, Ventus, en Aqua in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep na die gebeure van hul onderskeie wêrelde. As D-Links kan hulle hul kragte aan die drie Sleutel-swaard draers projekteer terwyl hulle in hul tuiswêrelde bly. Gallery File:Kairi KHII.png|Kairi File:Alice KHREC.png|Alice File:Snow White KHBBS.png|Sneeuwitjie File:Jasmine KHII.png|Jasmine File:Belle KH.png|Belle File:Cinderella (Ballgown) KHBBS.png|Aspoestertjie File:Aurora KHBBS.png|Aurora File:Station Snow White KH.png|Sneeuwitjie in die Duik na die hart. File:Station Cinderella KH.png|Aspoestertjie in die Duik na die hart. File:Station Aurora KH.png|Aurora in die Duik na die hart. File:Station Belle KH.png|Belle in die Duik na die hart. Trivia *Die Bradygames se amptelike strategiegids vir Kingdom Hearts II bevat per ongeluk 'n "Prinses van Lig", Jasmine, eerder as 'n "Prinses van Hart". Eksterne skakels fr:Princesses de cœur de:Prinzessinnen der Herzen en:Princesses of Heart nl:Prinsessen van Hart es:Princesas del Corazón it:Le Principesse del Cuore pt:Princesas do Coração Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Plot elements Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Original characters Category:D-Links Category:Groups Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Entelechy Kategorie:Vroulike karakters